poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mal Captures Mike
This is how Mal captures Mike goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Barbie: The Fairy Secret. wakes up groaning Prince Can: Where are we? sinister laugh, with a voice like Mike's only deeper, comes out of nowhere Prince Can: Clover? We beaten you and you're back with Linda? Again? Oh well. Don't think we'll go easy on.. Mal: Oh. That wasn't Clover, pal. Mike: Ryan? Mal: out from the shadows Guess who. Prince Can: Mal? MAL!? Mike: Yes. He's the one who kept me prison inside my own subconscious. Prince Can: He's the same guy who possessed Ryan's body and become... What was he again? Mike: Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Prince Can: Ok, Mal. What happened to my love Graciella? Mal: You don't get it, do you. Crystal put her under a love potion spell so that she would fall in love with someone else and not you. Mike: What?! Prince Can: gasps Dear gosh. Mike: What? Prince Can: I just like saying it for something happens. Mal What happens if Ryan drinks the love potion? Mal: Then he'll fall in love with a bad guy to answer your question. Anyway, I'm her apprentice. Prince Can:laughs Do you think he fall in love with Bad Sofia? slaps himself Prince Can: Sorry. Which bad guy will Ryan fall in love? Mal: Duh. Bad Sofia. Anyway, Crystal has made me her personal apprentice. Prince Can: You know Matau T. Monkey is Ryan's apprentice? I'll never tell about OpThomas Prime! Mal: scoffs Anyway, let's just say I'm here to deal with Mike. Prince Can: What type of deal? Mal: groans Not as in a deal. As in, finishing what I started all those years before. Prince Can: What is it, then? Mal: You remember when I last took control of your body, Mike? Mike: Uhh. No. But Ryan banished Linda Ryan. Mal: Well, I'm gonna pretend to be you. his hair up so that he looks like Mike Prince Can: Oh no! You won’t get away with it.. Mal: I already have. Mike: Nice Frozen reference. Prince Can: Thanks. takes the Love Potion Mike: Whoa. What is that? Mal: The love potion Crystal used. Prince Can: What you think Ryan will do? Drink it like my wife did? nods then suddenly Prince Can gets a vision of Ryan drinking the Love Potion Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? How you feel? nods and his eyes glow purple Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Yoo-hoo! Ryan? Meg Griffin: Are you ok, Ryan. You don't look so good.her hand on Ryan's shoulder nods and looks at Bad Sofia Cody Fairbrother: Why are your eyes purple?Ryan to look at Meg Griffin C'mon, bro. You seeing things. Ryan F-Freeman: No, I'm not. Bad Sofia Bad Sofia, you are so good looking. Oisin Ryan: Wha? Nonsense, Ryan. You imagining things. For the first time: Meg's love, for you, is in your heart and circuits. shakes Oisin off him Oisin Ryan: Ryan! Remember Meg! She's your love! Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Meg Griffin's your love, not that Sofia clone. the Worst gasps Ryan F-Freeman: No. Sci-Ryan. I'm.... I'm in love with Bad Sofia. Sci-Ryan: I don't have to get crazy on you, but I will. Meg is your love!! Ryan F-Freeman: No! Bad Sofia is my crush now. Meg Griffin: But, Ryan. I'm your crush. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Meg. But those days are over. Bad Sofia is the one whom I love most of all. Rigby: Ryan! You must remember Meg. shakes his head and the vision ends Prince Can: Wow! That was weird. Mal: Anyway, Mike. I can be and do anything I want. Which just brought me to an idea. his hair up I could be you. Mike: Really? Prince Can What vision did you see, Can? Prince Can: I'll have to tell my daughter and Ryan later. Mike: Ok, Can.Mal What are you going to do with the love potion? holds a sign that says "I plan to give it to Ryan as Mike so he can become the boyfriend of Bad Sofia once and for all." Prince Can: Wow. I think I might call her Sofia the Worst. Mal: That was her name. But I prefer to call her Bad Sofia. Mike: Bad Sofia. Sofia the Worst.Sunset's voice Whatever. That's just a minor set back for the real Sofia. Prince Can: What will happen to Ryan after he become the boyfriend of Sofia the Worst? Mal: She will finally get the husband she's been dreaming of. Can runs into a portal screaming "RYAN!!!" Mal: Good luck getting out, Mike. You're gonna need it. Mike: Well, you made Can crack anyway. Mal: But still, Mike's voice staying here won't be that bad. Mike: The Cyberlings will get Crystal for this!! Mal: Or will they? Mike: Huh?? Are they with the Dazzlings? Mal: See for yourself. an image Mike:gasps Adagio!!! Aria!!! Sonata!!! looks at the button and picks up Mike's Keyblade Sonata Dusk: What's that, sis? Adagio Dazzle: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan